Large prefabricated structures such as pools, Jacuzzi's (tm), hot tubs and walk-in tanks will often have the steps formed as an integral part of the wall structure or as a prefabricated bolt-in assembly. Commonly, the mold for the pool or tank will include a portion that forms the steps. In this way, the steps are formed with the rest of the wall surface and additional sealing between the steps and wall is avoided. In an alternate fabrication method, the pool or tank is made with an incomplete wall. A set of stairs which forms the missing wall section is separately fabricated and later bolted into place with a sealing material placed in the connection joint to prevent leakage. In these types of applications, the steps normally require some form of exterior support when the pool or tank is installed. As can be seen in the prior art, each step is normally individually supported by a vertical member which extends from the step downwardly to some form of base structure such as a concrete foundation. This may be seen in the patent to Dahowski U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,237 which is directed to a stair support system for swimming pool steps.
The above described methods of prefabricating stairs greatly enhanced the simplicity and ease of installation of the pools or tanks in which they were used. A separate set of stairs which fit over the pool or tank wall was not required and, as noted above, the molded in stairs reduced leakage problems. However, the molded or prefabricated stairs did create certain problems associated with the installation since the steps require a high degree of support to prevent bending or flexing of the attached wall. It is the object of the instant invention to provide a system which facilitates the installation of pools or tanks that use prefabricated steps. Until this time, the supporting of the prefabricated steps has been a time consuming, laborious and therefore expensive process. Supporting of the steps also required manual labor in the physically restrictive area beneath the steps.
An additional problem associated with pool or tank structures having prefabricated steps arises in the landing or deck proximate the top step. In the past, the surface leading to the top step required its own support structure. This often entailed additional excavation for a broadened foundation and the use of additional support members. Once in place, there were subsequent problems due to rubbing contact between the end of the top step and the deck/surface adjacent the step. The source of the latter problems clearly arising from the necessity of using separate supports for the steps and their adjacent structure.